Truth or Dare which changed everything
by Peetamybreadboy
Summary: Everyone is at Katniss's house playing Truth or Dare... many things happen that get people together, break them and also change them. Except for that they have lot's and lot's of fun...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever story! Pls give me feedback...and hope you like this this chapter! This story will soon be rated M but for now... Enjoy!**

_Katniss POV_

Tonight is going to be awesome! Everyone is coming over and I am soooo excited. They'll be here in like now….

Ding Dong!

First the girls: Johanna, Annie, Emma(foxface), Rue, Prim, Clove, Cashmere and Glimmer.

Ding Dong!

I ran to the door and opened it and the hottest guy in school was standing in front of me….Finnick Odair! Captain of the football team, the most popular guy in school and oh is he **sexyyyyy**!

"Hey Kat!" his voice is angelic!

"Uh….Hi finnick! Come in….Everyone is in the main room!"

"K"

A few minutes later the rest of the guys came in: Peeta, Gale, Marvel, Cato and Thresh.

"Sooooo what are we doing?"Clove asks

"Let's play something!" Gale shouted

"Oh naaaa, what game?" shouted Cato

I think this is becoming a shouting game everyone is shouting over everyone and we are getting nowhere!

"Shut up!" Yelled Finnick. I guess he takes over everytime….always the leader of the group.

"How about Truth or Dare?" suggests Finnick

"Fine! Any rules?" asks Peeta(Mr. boing of the month!)

"Just one…..If you don't complete the truth or dare you have to take an article of clothing of!"

Shit, my underwear is fine but i'm still not standing in front of guys naked or even half naked. Before I could object everyone started yelling "Yes!"

Noooooo!

"I'll start!" says finnick

He spins the bottle and it lands on Jo

"Truth or Dare?" asks Finnick

Finnick's POV (Before the game)

Everyone is shouting at the top of their lungs and miss oh so amazing (katniss) is just siting there watching the drama.

"Shut up!" I yell to get everyone's attention

"How about Truth or Dare?" I suggest

"Fine! Any rules?" asks Peeta. Does he have anything to do but waste time on rules but I guess I have 1 rule.

"Just one…..If you don't complete the truth or dare you have to take an article of clothing of!"

I would love to see Kat in her underwear, she looks amazing with clothes on. I wonder how hot she would look with them off.

"Yes!" everyone yells

"I'll start!" I say

I spin the bottle and it lands on Jo

"Truth or dare?" I ask

"Dare!" She yells right in my ear, maybe I should reconsider where I am sitting….

" I dare you to kiss every guy in this room depending on how much you like them…..so crush first!" I say

She scowls but still gets and surprisingly the first guy she kisses is me. I pull away in about 2 seconds. I thought of her like my sister, never knew she would like me this way.

Everyone starts laughing and I realize the second person she kisses is Gale then Marvel then Cato then Thresh and last as expected Peeta.

"I only kissed finnick first because he gave me the dare and totally deserved to receive some love!" said Johanna

"Liar!" Kat yelled

I wonder why she yelled that maybe she knows that Johanna likes me or something.

Johanna gives her a death glare but then spins the bottle and it lands on….. Rue!

"Truth!" says Rue before she is asked the question

"Pansy much" says Prim

Prim and Rue hate each othe and they have no reason why….

"Leave her alone…..anyway who was the first guy you ever had sex with?"

She hesitates for a moment then says "Thresh"

Everyone is staring at her with their mouths open! We knew they were going out but it didn't seem like they had gotten so far.

She gets up and spins the bottle and it lands on…...

**Well that was the first chapter! will update ASAP...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooooo! Just letting everyone know that there is a poll open on my profile…..you have 2 choices first is who Katniss will be with and the other is who will have a crush on her! I know that she will have a crush on Finnick but if you guys like I can change Finnicks crush somewhere in the middle of the story if they don't get voted together! I hope you like this chapter….Enjoy!**

_Peeta's Pov_

Rue has just completely surprised me! So now I am the only one who hasn't had game is so stupid! Even though I agreed to this torture the questions and the dares so far have changed my mind completely about this game.

Rue get's up and spins the bottle… guess who it lands on Meeeeee! YAY! (note the sarcasm)

"Truth or Dare? And do I have to ask the question? Rue asks

I don't know what to choose….If I choose Dare I will probably end up being half naked or full and if I choose truth I will probably be called a Pansy.

"No, and Dare? I try to sound confident but it comes out more as a question…

_Katniss's POV_

Mr. boring pants just chose dare…..but let's see if he can complete it.

"Are you sure you don't want truth...you have one chance!" says Rue

"NO!now get on with it! exclaims peeta

I think he's getting angry….

"Ohk….I dare you to put ice down your pants and leave it there until it melts!"

"No way am I doing that…..I don't want a frozen dick!" says Peeta

wow that was actually a good dare I am learning stuff about people that I didn't think was true…

"Fine...one article of clothing off!" says rue

Peeta groans and says "Fine I'll do it cause I don't want to be the first to take off my clothes!"

"I'll get it!" I yell

I run to the kitchen and get a whole tray of ice.

I give the tray to Rue and she walks over to Peeta oh so slowly.

"Hurry up!" yells Cato

Rue paces toward Cato and hands him the tray.

Cato shrugs walks up to Peeta and without even caring shoves the ice in his pants.

Peeta has the most priceless expression on his face and everyone including me is laughing their heads off.

We all calm down and he walks in the most disturbing way towards the bottle and the laughs are back.

He spins the bottle and it lands on Marvel

"Dare!' Marvel yells

Everyone knows Peeta doesn't give good dares….

"I dare you put on a blindfold and make out with three people in this room girl or boy!" says Peeta

I am actually surprised….that is quite a good dare

I run up the stairs and grab Marvel a blindfold….

He puts it down and walks around the room until he stands in front of Cashmere.

She gets up and kisses him….They kiss for about 2 mins before they pull away.

The next person he stands in front of is…..

Me! No I can't kiss Marvel. It's fine he doesn't know who it is so it will go unnoticed.

I get up and lean in to kiss him. His lips are soft and he tastes like strawberries. His tongue scrapes my lips and I don't know why but I grant him permission but soon after that I pull away.

I am breathless….That was just…

He walks around the room and the next person he stands in front of is Gale..

Everyone except Gale and Marvel is laughing. Marvel isn't cause he doesn't know who it is and Gale because I think he's going to piss his pants..

But gale get's up and just as their lips brush he pulls away and runs to the bathroom!

Two seconds later he comes back smelling like mouthwash.

Clove get's up and takes his blindfold off and everyone is still laughing! I think he knows why because he yells " If I kissed a guy...it's not my fault I didn't know and I am no way in this world Gay!"

He spins the bottle and it lands on…..

**I will not be able to update until I have some suggestions on who Katniss should be with and who should have a crush on her but as soon as I get those answers I will update ASAP. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, I have some bad news and some good**!

**Bad: The poll didn't go so well...**

**Good: I got suggestions from my friends**

**Thanks to everyone who supports my story and hope u enjoy this chapter...pls give me lot's of feedback!**

Finnick's POV

They kissed! AAAAAH that's just made me think of puking!

Marvel get's up spins the bottle and it land's on miss sexy pants...Kat

"DARE!" she yells before Marvel has a chance to ask her.

"Hmm I dare you to sit in Finn's lap for the rest of the game-" says Finn before he is interrupted by Kat

"That's not that bad it's only sitting in someones lap..." she says...I am so excited I get Kat in my lap

"Uh-huh I wasn't finished...you have to do it...half naked!"

At this she literally yells "I am not frickin' being the first one naked in this game and you will pay for this MARVEL!"

Marvel smirks and Kat scowls but I'm sure she's happy cause she techinically get's to sit on the hottest guy in school's lap HALF NAKED!

Kat grumbles but takes her top off to reveal her blue lacy bra and then takes off her shorts!

All the guys are actually staring at her as she walks toward me and slowly oh so slowly.

She sits down in my lap and all the guys are still staring at her... I give everyone death glares and everyone except Peeta stops staring.

It's like he's never seen a girl in a bra before!

"Stop staring at her god damnit!" I yell

Finally he stops looking and Kat spins the bottle then comes back and sit's in my lap.

The bottle lands on Cato!

Kat has the evilest grin on her face..."Dare!" Cato says but he doesn't sound very confident.

_Kat's POV_

Oh my gosh gosh gosh gosh! I am sitting in Finns lap half naked. I am surprised that the boys stared specially Peeta but all the way through Finn was smirking and I think he likes me sitting in his lap.

I spin the bottle and it lands on Cato!

I feel evil, I think I might take out my anger on him...

"Dare!" He says

Oh too over confident...

"I dare you to lick the window then kiss two girls in this room and that cannot include me!"

Oh my god the look on his face is just hilarious...

He just looks at me and glares!

He get's up and goes to the closest window, he closes his eyes and licks the window until I say "That's enough Cato!"

He takes his tongue of the window but leaves it out of his mouth.

The first girl he goes to is Clove... she is moving away but Cato has caught her in his arms and they are now kissing...

I think they would be a perfect couple but she pulls away and starts coughing and we're all in fits of laughter!

The next girl he goes to is...

**Sorry about the short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it! My fingers are really hurting now will update ASAP!**


End file.
